spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Szoferka
Witaj Cześć, witaj na Wikii Poland. Śmiało edytuj strony! Szoferka 02:59, 22 cze 2006 (UTC) Problem Szoferko! jako że jesteś biurokratą to zgtłaszam problem. Strona "Specjalna:Statics" zniknęła z Nonsensopedii. Jako że to problem techniczny to zgłaszam go tu. --Michalwadas 11:36, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) KU*WA!!! :D Dzięki, Szoferka, już kończyłem mu odpisywać ;[ HANI.MDTM 21:02, 22 lip 2006 (UTC) Licencja GNU FDL Polecam się zapoznać z zasadami licencji GNU FDL http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html. Ona wymaga przy pobieraniu haseł i grafik (i każdego innego źródła GNU FDL) aby podawać nie link do głównej strony źródła lecz link do oryginalnego hasła oraz do historii tego hasła w źródłowej wiki, jako forma podania listy oryginalnych autorów, czego licencja GNU FDL wyraźnie wymaga. Np: hasło Moskole zostało napisane w całości przez Drozdpa. Macie obecnie już kilkadziesiąt haseł i grafik, które zostały importowane z Wikipedii lub Wikimedia Commons z naruszeniem licencji GNU FDL (bez dokładnego linku do źródła i podania autorów). Administrator może importować hasła z Wikipedii za pomocą strony Specjalna:Export a następnie wstawiać je do waszych forków za pomocą strony Specjalna:Import, dzięki czemu zostanie zachowana historia zmian z Wikipedii. Innym rozwiązaniem jest stosowanie szablonu, w którym jest link do źródła i link do historii hasła. Pozdrowienia Polimerek. Licencje na Wikii Mnie te wszystkie wiki na Wikii interesują tylko od strony prawnej. Nie zamierzam w nich uczestniczyć. Przestrzeganie GNU FDL jest obowiązkiem administratorów danego wiki - nie można tego obowiązku zwalać na innych. Tak samo jak w Wikipedii są usuwane artykuły naruszające prawa autorskie przez administratorów Wikipedii, tak samo Wy powinniście to robić w stosunku do waszych wiki i domaganie się aby to robili inni nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Każdy wasz admin pownien być pouczony o zasadach GNU FDL jeśli ma zamiar przenosić artykuły z Wikipedii i innych wiki opartych na GNU FDL. Tak samo powinniście mieć jakieś mechanizmy zwalczania naruszeń praw autorskich i aktywnie je realizować. Znalezienie zamienników nie jest specjalnie trudne - wystarczy porównać artykuły o tym samym tytule w Wikipedii i waszych wiki. Na razie jest tego kilkadziesiąt sztuk - więc nie jest to specjalnie trudne ani czasochłonne, ale nikt za was tego robić nie zamierza. Zamierzamy natomiast sprawdzać od czasu do czasu czy nie łamiecie GFLD. Jeśli sobie nie poradzicie z tym to będziemy zmuszeni podjąć odpiednie kroki prawne, aby Was do tego zmusić. Pozdrowienia Polimerek. Zacząłem trochę w tym grzebać i włos się jeży na głowie. Wy wogóle nie sprawdzacie chyba przestrzegania praw autorskich na większości waszych polskojęzycznych projektów, oprócz Nonsensopedii. Przykład: Wikia "Bydgoszcz" jest słowo w słowo - w całości przepisana z: http://www.dwumiasto.pl/phpsite/docs/POZNAJEMYBYDGOSZCZ.pdf Oczywiście o źródłe w całej tej Wikii - nie ma ani słowa, a strona z której ten dokument pochodzi jest copyright. Wikia Bionicle: prawie wszystkie artykuły są kopiami z Wikipedii - zwłaszcza wszystkie o filmach. Jeden przykład: http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Maska_%C5%9Awiat%C5%82a&action=history i http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maska_%C5%9Awiat%C5%82a&action=history Widać, że ten artykuł został przekopiowany z Wikipedii i że jego prawdziwym twórcą jest Nova z Wikipedii. Wszystkie grafiki są zerżnięte z oficjalnej strony Bionicle bez podania jakichkolwiek informacji o źródłach i licencji. Nawet przyjmąc, że w Wikii akceptujecie fair use nalezy w takich przypadkach przynajmniej podać źródło... Zauważyłem, że administrator Encyklopedii tradycji się przejął moim apelem i dodał odpowiednie szablony. Proszę mu za to podziękować. Grafkia:Medal.png - która jest wykorzystywana w kilku Wikiach, nigdzie nie jest poprawnie oznakowana i co ciekawe prawie wszędzie to Ty tę grafikę wstawiłaś... Tutaj to już naprawdę ręce opadają nad Twoim olewaniem GNU FDL. Wikia "Piłka nożna" - jest tam na razie w zasadzie tylko strona główna, która jest w 100% zerżniętym artykułem "Piłka nożna" z Wikipedii - w wersji sprzed kilku miesięcy... Nie ma podanego źródła ani listy autorów. Nie wróży to dobrze na przyszłość... Wikia Fantasypedia: Użytkownik Terrapodian przenosi z commons i Wikipedii zdjęcia i grafiki. Daje tam szablon GFDL ale łamie GFDL nie podając źródła i autorów. Przykład: http://pl.fantasy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grafika:Piekara.jpg&action=history i http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grafika:Piekara.jpg&action=history Wikia kolarstwo: http://kolarstwo.wikia.com/wiki/Deutschland_Tour_2006/1_etap - przepisane z Wikinews. Jest niby szablon, ale tekstów na licencji CC nie można przenosić pod licencję GNU FDL na której działa ta Wikia. Obie te licencje nie są kompatybilne na tyle, aby można było edytować w GNU FDL tekst, który był pierwotnie napisany pod licencją CC. Wikia Gliwice: Na razie nie ma tam nic, ale herb został przeniesiony z commons - z naruszeniem GNU FDL (jest źródło, ale niedokładne i nie ma autorów) - nie wróży to dobrze na przyszłość... Ten sam herb jest też użyty w reklamówce tej Wikii: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Gliwice - naturalnie również z naruszeniem GNU FDL. To tyle, co mi się chciało pogrzebać w polskojęzycznych Wikiach. Znalazłem tyle przypadków naruszenia prawa przez mniej więcej 10-20 minut... Ogólny wniosek z tego jest taki, że wypada się Wam ostro zabrać za przestrzeganie prawa... nawet jeśli nie ja, to ktoś inny się wam wkrótce dobierze do skóry za takie totalne olewanie licencji i kompletnie nonszalanckie do nich podejście... Skoro jak mogłem znaleźć przez kilknaście minut, nie wysilając się specjalnie liczne przypadki naruszeń licencji, to ewidentnie wskazuje to na to, że tego jest najprawdopodobniej więcej i że prawdopodobnie nikt tego wszystkiego nie sprawdza i nie stara się edukować twórców kolejnych Wikii w zakresie funkcjonowania wolnych licencji... Pozdrowienia Polimerek. Jeszcze jedno, bo to w sumie dosyć zabawne jest i dobrze obrazuje Twoje podejście do zasad działania wolnych licencji. Weźmy grafikę: *http://pl.fantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Heckert_GNU.png ona jest udostępniona na Free Art License i nawet masz przy niej odpowiedni szablon z tekstem "Można je swobodnie modyfikować oraz rozpowszechniać zgodnie z warunkami tej licencji." i to też prawda... Ale zaraz, zaraz... jakie to są te warunki? Czy ktoś o tym choć przez chwilę pomyślał? Otóż podstawowym warunkiem licencji Free Art jest podanie pierwotnego źródła i autorów, bo to jest taka licencja jak GNU FDL, tyle że dla dzieł sztuki. Zatem wasze użycie tej grafiki łamie' podstawowe zasady tej licencji, bo nie podaliście ani źródła ani autorów... Jak to poprawnie powinno być zrobione można zobaczyć na: *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Heckert_GNU_white.svg Na koniec wreszcie warto zauważyć, że dokładnie wszystkie ikonki na stronie głównej fantasypedii, które zdaje się to Ty wszystkie wstawiłaś, w dokładnie ten sam sposób łamią licencję, na którą się powołujesz, co wskazuje na fakt, że prawdopodobnie nigdy jej po prostu nie przeczytałaś... Przykład: *http://pl.fantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Nuvola_apps_bookcase.png i poprawne użycie tej grafiki w Commons: *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Nuvola_apps_bookcase.png Pozdrowienia Polimerek. Masz nowe wiadomości? Zgłaszam problem. Na stronie głównej Nonsensenopedii wyświetla się komunikat że mam nowe wiadomości. Kiedy wchodzę na swoją dyskusję nie ma żadnych wiadomości. Sprawdzałem historię. Odświeżałem stronę główną. I nic! --Michalwadas 08:43, 31 sie 2006 (UTC) Hani mówi Przyjąłem. 11:55, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Homoseksualizm Dostałaś już ode mnie zgłoszenie do nowej Wikii o homoseksualizmie? Przydatny link Losuj mediawiki Brak nazwy w tytule Drobny problem: na górnym pasku przeglądarki nie pokazuje się "Thelemita", tylko np. "Strona Główna -". Nie mam pojęcia, czemu tak się dzieje. Proszę o pomoc. Pozdrawiam, Levy http://thelemita.wikia.com. tradycja od wczoraj świruje Nie wiesz co się dzieje? Nie daje sie zapisać, wyskakują informacje o błędzie, różne cuda. Nawet strona główna nie zawsze wskakuje. wylogowywałam się i logowałam na nowo - nic nie pomogło. A jak się wchodzi stąd, to pisze "Not a valid wikia: The URL you entered points to a Wikia that does not exist". Didixi 05:34, 18 paź 2006 (UTC) ::Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale tradycja nie działa, jak powinna. Ciągle jakieś błędy dostaję..., nie zapisuje, pisze że jest w read onkly mode, albo że nie mogła zapisać paris.wikia.com. Nie kapuję... W twojej dyskusji na tradycji zapisać nic nie mogę... Didixi 05:42, 18 paź 2006 (UTC) :::::Ale nawet jak zapisuje na tradycji, to dostaję komunikat o błędzie. No i ta "paris.wikia.com" Ki czort? A portal kuchnia się w ogóle nie otwiera... :(Didixi 22:45, 17 paź 2006 (PDT) hej! Witaj, mam pytanie. 1) Czy jest jakiś sposób zapewnienia back-up'u dla Tradycji? Ma już prawie 1000 haseł, szkoda by mi było, gdyby padła. 2) Czy jest jakiś sposób ściągnięcia Tradycji na swój komputer? Didixi Pozdrawiam. Monika Enotif message Please could you check if w:c:pl.dothack:MediaWiki:Enotif body is correct and I'll try to get it put into all of the Polish wikis. I took the translation from the Polish Wikipedia. Thanks. Angela talk 01:38, 24 sty 2007 (UTC) głupie pytanie Dzięki za odpowiedź, ale mam głupie pytanie. Gdy wchodzę na te linki otwiera się duży plik z dziwnym rozszerzeniem (nie html). Co sie z tym robi? Kopiuje i co? Co trzeba zrobić, by go można było obejrzeć nie jaki "edit" tylko "view"? Wybacz głupotę pytań, ale się nie znam... Monika Didixi 11:14, 25 sty 2007 (UTC) Małe pytanko Nie jestem tu jeszcze zalogowany, ale mam mały problem na Wikibooks. Chciałem kiedyś robić podręcznik RPG, skończyło się na "przykładowym" podręczniku, a teraz to wisi jako typowy OR. Z tego co widze, na Wikii generalnie są gry komputerowe... Jak coś to skrobnij zdanko - tutaj zasób do przerzucenia na Wikię Utopia Tam jest rozwinięty wątek historii przyszłości, a kiedyś gdzieś coś takiego na Wikii widziałem. Co do fazy początkowej podręcznika - na twardym mam więcej :), ale nie wiem gdzie by ten OR był akceptowalny. Przykuta Forum Witaj, czy mogłabyś mi w wolnej chwili pomoc z forum ? Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. Pozdrawiam. Pimke 21:36, 2 lut 2007 (UTC) :Z podziękowaniem :) Pimke 21:48, 2 lut 2007 (UTC) nonsensopedia Wyslalem maila na podany adres, ale dostalem odpowiedź taką : When trying to deliver your message, the mail server at imail4.gazeta.pl encountered problems with the following addresses: for , Invalid Domain (abuseoftheworld.com) for a more detailed explanation see netwinsite.com/surgemail/deliver_failed.htm Co tu jest grane ????? 83.23.204.89 12:03, 19 mar 2007 (UTC) Automagiczny redirect z www.wikia na pl.wikia Od tygodnia czy dwóch wejście na www.wikia.com z ustawionym w przeglądarce lang=pl przerzuca automagicznie na pl.wikia. (Dla innych języków jest podobnie; chyba nie dla wszystkich.) Na stronie pl.wikia nie ma wyrażnego linka do www.wikia.com/wiki/Main_page (stąd automat już nie wyrzuci), natomiast jest info, że strona nie jest w pełni funkcjonalna i aktualna. Pomyśl, czy nie warto dodać linka / info, że jakby co, to user może przejść do głównej Wikii. Ppiotr 10:53, 13 kwi 2007 (UTC) Problemy ze skórką na Sailor Moon Wiki Witam. Jestem jednym z administratorów na wiki poświęconej anime Czarodziejka z Księżyca. Przy zakładaniu wiki domyślna skórka została ustawiona na QuartzSmoke. Z kim należy się skontaktować by zmienić domyślne ustawienie na Monobook? --Simmi 20:51, 2 wrz 2007 (UTC) Problem z logo Próbowałem już chyba wszystkiego i nie wiem jak dodać logo na moją Wikię. Przesłałem plik loga, w opisie podałem licencję, jednak, wychodzi z tego nie licencja , a szablon " ". Nie wiem jak mam się później dostać ponownie na ten opis by go odświeżyć. Przeczytałem już dużo o pomocy, jak wstawia się logo i co trzeba zrobić, jednak nic mi nie pomogło. Proszę o pomoc w tej sprawie i o szczegółowe wytłumaczenie co trzeba zrobić. Jestem nowy na Wikii, na Wikipedii jak ładuję plik, to bez żadnego problemu, ale logo, to co innego. Scott 21:50, 3 gru 2007 (UTC) :Szoferka, ja nadal nie widzę swojego loga na mojej wikii, jeśli o to ci chodziło. Na moim drugim komputerze też jak wchodzę na moją wikię, to nie widać loga. Scott 19:03, 4 gru 2007 (UTC) ::Wyczyściłem cache, ale nadal nie widzę swojego loga, może coś z moim kompem jest nie tak, że nie chce wyświetlić. Używam IE 6.0. Scott 13:31, 5 gru 2007 (UTC) :::ściągnąłem Firefoxa, jednak nie pomogło. Nadal loga nie widzę. Może damy sobie jakieś namiary, np. gg jak masz, bo takie komunikowanie się jest dla mnie uciążliwe. Scott 13:56, 5 gru 2007 (UTC) ::::a jakich programów komunikacyjnych używasz? używasz MSN, tlen, ...? czy tylko jesteś osiągalna na wikii, IRC i mailu? gdybyś miała jeden z tych programów, byłoby mi dużo łatwiej się komunikować z tobą :) i sorki, że jestem taki nachalny, ale rozumiesz. Ty też kiedyś byłaś tu pierwszy raz i raczej nie wiedziałaś tyle rzeczy co teraz. Mam rację? :) Scott 14:24, 5 gru 2007 (UTC) Pomocy! Mam problem z Wikią! Mam problem z wikią Marki Wikia Np: w MediaWiki:Moonbook.css (link na Marki Wikę) ustawiłem że przestrzeń nazw "Dyskusja" powinna mieć kolor żółty, ale w praktyce ma biały! Albo spolszczyłem sobie to MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning (link na Marki Wikę) ale w praktyce jest NADAL PO ANGIELSKU. Te zmiany zauważyłem dopiero dzisiaj, ale wcześniej ich nie było (tzn. wszystko było tak jak poustawiałem) Więcej opisałem na forum w temacie: Forum:Problem z Wikią (wygląda jakby ktoś wszystko pokasował, ale jednak wszystko jest!) Proszę o szybką pomoc! Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 15:06, 24 lut 2008 (UTC) Spacialpages:Strony specjalne Czy można dodać do stron specjalnych kilka nowych, których nie mam, a są np. na Wiki Plemiona? Chodzi mi o taką stronę specjalną: Najpopularniejsze strony. Czy można edytować w jakiś sposób strony specjalne i/lub dodawać/usuwać niektóre strony specjalne? Jeśli tak, to jak? Scott1988 20:19, 11 mar 2008 (UTC) PS. Na forum opisałem problem z szablonem nawigacyjnym i nikt nie może mi pomóc. Może ty będziesz umiała ;) :Można, ale trzeba posępić u gości z w:technical teamu. Strona specjalna Popularpages nie jest akurat dostępna z powodu skomplikowanych kwestii serwerowych, których nie pojmuję. O resztę trzeba dopytać indywidualnie. Szoferka 14:57, 14 mar 2008 (UTC) Menu Wiki Jak usunąć menu z lewej strony żeby moja wiki wyglądała normalnie?--ErykSapieha 07:38, 28 maj 2008 (UTC) Uniwersalny szablon nawigacyjny Mam problem (pisałem o nim na forum) z uniwersalnym szablonem nawigacyjnym. Otóż, za cholerę nie mogę zrobić tak, żeby dany szablon mógł się "ukryć". Próbowałem to naprawić, kopiowałem kody szablonu z Wikipedii, z Nonsensopedii, css także skopiowałem z Nonsensopedii, bo oni mają wszystko w porządku. Dlaczego kod na mojej wikii nie chce działać? Proszę o pomoc. Scott1988 15:05, 1 cze 2008 (UTC) Administrator Mam pytanie: czy można w jakiś sposób dodać użytkownikowi tytuł admina na Wiki, jeśli nie ma kontaktu z dotychczasowym adminem? Od jakiegoś czasu zajmuję się "reaktywacją" dwóch opuszczonych wiki (Animepedia i Simspedia), ale dużo rzeczy może zrobić tylko Administrator. Z góry dziękuję za odpowiedź. Dusia 10:22, 21 lip 2008 (UTC) : Zrobione. (Mniej więcej.) Info na Twojej dyskusji. -- Nef (talk) 13:26, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Monobook Witam, mój problem wygląda tak: Nie wiem jak ustawić skórkę "Monobook" na domyślną Wikii. Proszę o odpowiedź w mojej dyskusji lub na GG-1666176. Z góry dziękuję za pomoc. Minius Ordo 20:39, 21 sie 2008 (UTC) : Ktoś jeszcze tu wchodzi? halo? proszę o pomoc! Minius Ordo 09:54, 24 sie 2008 (UTC) Multikonciarz Witam. Mam wielki problem z pewnym użytkownikiem wiki Bio-Masters (pl.custombionicles.wikia.com). Jego nicki to: Ethergon, Multiver, Ahnor, Argethelion, Predakon i inne. Ale szczególną uwagę przyciągnął jeden nick tego pana. Umieracz. Zamieszcza on na Bio-Masters ostrą pornografię, a wiadomo, że tamtejsi userzy to w większości dzieci. Jego e-mail to bodajże andrzej12305@wp.pl. Mści się na mnie za to, że zbanowałem go stamtąd za około 10 multikont! Na moim forum także umieszczał porografię. Oczywiście dostał bana, a jego posty usunąłem. Czy mógłbyś zrobić coś z tym flooderem, proszę? Nie mam już na niego sił. Z góry dziękuję. - Kost3x 18:14, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) Mailing list Hi Szoferka. Are you still happy to be the moderator of the mailing list? Do you think it can be useful to the Polish Wikia community, or do you think it could be deleted? Angela (talk) 09:19, 24 cze 2009 (UTC) Prawa Ze względu na długą nieaktywność zostały Ci odebrane prawa administratora oraz biurokraty. 11:17, 9 lip 2009 (UTC) Admin na Ogame Wiki Witam, chciałbym pomóc w administrowaniu ogame wiki. mam doświadczenie w tejże grze i umiem obsługiwać wikię. Proszę o kontakt na adres e-mail: heph@10g.pl lub w dyskusji mojego konta. Pozdrawiam Hephaistos..pl Więc jak mogę uzyskać prawa, aby naprawić wiki?